ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Goron
The mighty Goron live in the mountains and make their capitol on Death Mountain in Goron City. They are tribal and their leader is called Big Brother. Their body is made of organic stone and they eat rocks to survive. They love the heat and bathe in hot springs. Immune to all heat, they are capable of walking through lava as if it were nothing. This makes them vulnerable to the cold, however. They love to sleep and can curl into balls in order to roll at great speeds. They are extremely heavy and physically superior to most all other races. They can naturally be covered in metal as well. They often wrestle to assert dominance but otherwise love to party. They are some of the greatest craftsmen in Hyrule as well. The Goron Mines are some of the richest places in Hyrule filled with precious stones. Oddly, the Goron seem to be a race of only males and no one knows how they reproduce outside of the Gorons and they find it greatly offensive to be asked this question. They currently only exist in the Z-Verse. Physical Description: Gorons are large pot-bellied creatures with rocks "growing" off of them. Their backs are giant rock shells that can be used to curl into and roll with. Some have varying crystals or metals on there bodies as well. Their skin is soft and vulnerable and they often cover these spots with tattoos. They only eat rocks, especially Sirloin Rocks, and as a result rarely find themselves without food unless they are picky eaters as many are. Their skin are various colors of tan and brown and sometimes even black. Their eyes are always a deep purple. Society: The Gorons live as a tribal community with a single leading chief known as Big Brother. They mostly live in caves of the mountains and hollow out cliffs in order to make mines and tunnels to live in. Their capital city on Death Mountain is Goron City which is where the Big Brother lives. They have no problem living on Death Mountain since they are immune to ts heat and fire. The Gorons are sometimes called a "nudist" colony by other tribes because they don't wear any clothes except for armor or to make outsiders more comfortable. They don't really have a need to cover up since their entire race is made of only males and this alone makes their society a patriarchy. Over all, the Gorons are very accepting of outsiders except in hard times in which case they become reclusive. Some small tribes deeper in the mountains will have little to do with outsiders and live in the caves of Death Mountain. Most however live in rock settlements closer to the base of the mountains or even travel the world. As a whole, the Gorons are one of the oldest living races in Hyrule, rivaling that of even the Sheikah and Hylians, and some believe they were birthed from the earth itself when Din created the world. Even the oldest of lore of the Sheikah contains Gorons in them. For fun the Goron like to wrestle and battle. They do this regularly for almost anything whether it be fun, asserting dominance, or to settle a dispute. Gender: Gorons exclusively are made up of only males. Alignment and Religion: Gorons can be of any alignment. Many gurus and shaman live among the Gorons and they are traditionally quite spiritual feeling close to nature, especially the mountains and fire, and have a good amount of druids among them. It is not certain that the Gorons have a primary deity but seem to respect dragons greatly, especially the divine dragons. Outsiders often associate them with the creator goddess Din because of their connection to fire and their roles in the Heroes part in the past and because of how old the race is. Gorons, however, care little for ancient lore and are more down to earth and care for the here and now. As such, they seem to think the events of long ago have no impact on them now. The Goron are associated with the element of Fire and their sage representative is the Fire Sage. Standard Racial Traits * A'bility Score Racial Traits:' Gorons are arguable the physically strongest race but their large sizes makes them less than elegant. They have a +2 to Strength and a -2 to Dexterity. * Size: Goron are Medium sized creatures. * Type: '''Goron are Monstrous Humanoids with the Fire subtype. * '''Base Speed: Gorons have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Gorons begin play speaking Hylian and Goron. Defensive Racial Traits * Fire Immunity: Gorons are immune to fire and can walk through lava. * Cold Vulnerability: Gorons are vulnerable to the cold. * Natural Armor: Gorons have a natural armor bonus of +3 to their AC. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Camouflage: Gorons have a +4 to Stealth when they are in Mountain terrain. Movement Racial Traits * Mountaineer: Gorons are immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb checks or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces. Offensive Racial Traits * Slam: Gorons have Slam as a natural attack which can be down by curling into a ball and slamming into the enemy. It deals 1d6 of damage. * Powerful Charge: Whenever a Goron member of this race charges, it deals twice the number of damage dice with the selected natural attack plus 1-1/2 times its Strength bonus. Alternate Racial Traits: * Gatecrasher: Gorons that work in the mines can gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to sunder. This replaces Power Charge. * Stonecunning: '''Some Gorons live in the caves and as such become more familiar with the rocks around them but are less use to traversing the high hills of the mountains. These Gorons receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. This replaces Mountaineer. * '''Stability: Some Gorons are more aggressive and prefer fighting enemies head on rather than hiding in the hills. These Gorons receive a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. This replaces Camouflage. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Gorons can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Zelda Races